Alternative Universes - OneShots
by Shoyzz
Summary: One shots focusing on the Hamada's bros. All these stories will be Cross-overs with other movies and also song-inspired. It will be all AU. Sometimes, it will be the same plot as the movie or maybe the situation and condition of the characters of said movie. Try guessing which movie it is! :) Want to be part of it? Read to find out!
1. 01 Destiny

_**Destiny**_

Hiro could barely keep his eyes open as he let out a long yawn. He felt a nudge on his side and looked up to see his brother laughing at him.

"Come on knucklehead. Can't sleep on the job now can you?"

"It's not my fault that we have to be here since 6 in the morning." Hiro argued back. He was okay with their current job. But sometimes he wondered why doing it. Like in this case. He didn't like waking up early in the mornings. Hiro was definitely a no morning person.

Tadashi simply smiled at his brothers face. Hiro continued with his tantrum.

"And all this trouble for what!? Spilling someones coffee? Seriously? Can't they think of something better to do?" Tadashi couldn't believe that Hiro was 14 already but he still looked like a child and behaved like one.

"I don't know bud. I just do what they tell me."

"Whatever." He stayed silent and still angry.

Tadashi ignored his brother and looked into his suit. He took out a small black leather book. Watching the lines carefully, he realized his time was coming.

"Come on, Hiro. It's time"

Hiro jumped excitedly from the bench they were sitting on the park.

"Why so happy all of a sudden?" Tadashi wondered.

"The sooner we are done with this, the sooner I can go to bed and do nothing."

"Unbelievable" Tadashi sighed and let out a chuckle. He started walking and crossed the street. Hiro right behind him while contemplating the new city.

Tadashi looked the pages on the notebook and stopped. Hiro bumped into him as he was looking somewhere else and just shrugged while smiling.

Tadashi analyzed the book's readings and then put it away while searching for his target. Blonde, green eyes, glasses. He scanned the crowd until his eyes fell on her. A beautiful young girl, with blonde hair, big green eyes and pink glasses.

 _Oh wow._

* * *

Honey Lemon was walking through the busy streets of San Fransokyo. She looked at her watch worriedly. She was going to make it on time. She wished she could have gotten to the office sooner. The day before she couldn't finish all the paperwork and it had be done as soon as possible. She took a sip of her coffee and checked her calendar on her phone.

She was taken away from her thoughts when someone bumped into her. The force and surprise made her drop her purse and phone and her coffee landed on her light yellow shirt.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" She was currently looking down trying to grab all her things.

"No it's ..." She looked up and took a glance on the man. He looked to be in his early 20s, with dark hair and dark chocolate eyes. He was wearing a black suit and tie and a nice looking fedora rested on his head. Honey realized she was staring and cleared her throat.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." He helped her up. "Thank you. I should better get going." She gave him a smile, waved and kept going her way.

Now she had to figure out a way to change her clothes. She could buy some new ones on her way? _No they are way too expensive around this area_. She grabbed a napkin and tried cleaning some of the coffee out her shirt.

"Miss! Watch out!"

Honey looked up and turned to her left. While she was looking down at the coffee stain, she had failed to see the speeding car making it's way towards her.

* * *

"And that baby bro is how you spill someone's coffee". As soon as Tadashi was done, he went where his brother was standing.

"Come on, we have to get back." They started heading back and Tadashi took a glance back. He smiled at the beautiful young girl, but the smile soon dropped when he saw the car heading towards her faster and faster. It wasn't going to stop on time. Tadashi ran towards her.

"Miss! Watch out!" He yelled at her but it was too late for her to stop. She seemed to be in shock at the sudden danger because she didn't move. She just stared at the car. He moved faster and snatched her just in time before the car got to her.

They both ended on the ground panting. The girl turned around and faced him, shock still evident on her face.

"You saved my life. Thank you." They both stood from the ground.

"Yeah well I was starin - uh I mean um - looking at you and saw the car." Tadashi scratched the back of his neck nervously. _Staring. Seriously? Are you a creep now?_

"Wow I just can't believe it. Thanks again."

"Hey don't mention it"

She extended her hand towards him. Tadashi looked at her hand and then her face.

"I'm Honey Lemon". He smiled and grabbed her hand while shaking it gently.

"Tadashi Hamada".

"Will I see you around Tadashi?"

"I um - I have some things pending -" She looked slightly disappointed. "But I'm sure I'll be around here". Honey's face brightened up. What are you thinking!? You can't just meet someone! Less alone one of them.

"See you around then" She nodded at him and kept walking her way. Tadashi looked, dumbfounded.

"Uh what just happen bro?."

Tadashi looked in the direction of the voice and saw his brother looking straight ahead where Honey walked off to.

"I'm not sure ..." He did know though. He had feelings for her. He didn't know her at all but he could already tell she was amazing. He was looking forward to meet her that second time.

"Umm Tadashi?" He turned around and faced Hiro. "Is this normal?" He pointed with his skinny fingers a section of the notebook. Tadashi took it and saw it. Suddenly, he became very angry. Hiro flinched away a little. When Tadashi got mad, then something really bad must have happened.

"Come on." He said while he started to walk, heading to the nearest door. "I need to speak to someone." He said in a stern voice. He grabbed the handle and turned it counter-clock wise.

* * *

The Hamada brothers entered a huge library. There were other people there, all dressed alike. Suit of different shades of black and grey with different types of hats. Tadashi made his way to the end of the room and kept walking until he reached the office he was looking for.

He knocks on the door and waits. A voice tells him to come in. He starts going with Hiro behind him. He stops Hiro from going any further.

"Just wait here okay? I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Oh, okay." Hiro sits in a chair in the corner and watches as Tadashi goes inside.

Tadashi enters the room, stomping lightly to make his presence known to the man sitting by his desktop. The man was old, all his hair gray.

"Was it Mr. Hamada?" He said still looking down at the papers on his hand.

"What is the meaning of THIS?" He said, throwing his notebook on the man's desktop. Callaghan sighed and looked up to meet his eyes filled with anger. He ignored his question, instead he asked a new one.

"Why didn't you do your job?"

"That's all you care now? I have a more important question, like for example, since when do we kill people huh?"

"That's not my business and you know it. As you are well aware, it was the Chairman's orders, not mine." He said as a matter-of-factly.

Tadashi angered even more at the mention of that name and clenched his fists.

"We have to keep our orders. I'll get someone else to finish your work. You are dismissed."

"No". Tadashi said; Callaghan looked up, surprised.

"Let me finish it. I started this mess, let me deal with it." Callaghan looked at Tadashi's reaction looking for some sign of deceive or lie. Finding none, he agreed.

"You'll take care of her in one week from now." Tadashi smiled inwardly. _Great_.

* * *

Hiro sat bored outside the office, swinging his legs back and forth. He had heard some commotion behind the closed door but couldn't make out any words from the conversation. Soon enough, Tadashi stepped out. His face still held some anger to it.

Hiro wanted to ask his brother so badly what had happened but when Tadashi had that face, he knew better than to ask. Tadashi went outside, Hiro following behind him.

"Soo, where are we going off to?"

"I have something to do right now" He said with his normal voice.

"Ok, where?" Hiro asked enthusiastically.

"Um, sorry but I must do this alone." Hiro was baffled. This was the first time that Tadashi did something by himself. They were always together. Tadashi made sure to make him feel important by taking him to every job he had to do and even teaching him the ups and down of their job.

Hiro said nothing. He just stared with wide eyes.

"Hey don't worry, I'll be back in no time ok?"

Hiro only nodded after a few seconds and watched as Tadashi opened a random door and disappears. He stared at the door long after his brother was gone.

* * *

After a few hours, Tadashi was back, with a bright smile on his face. Hiro had never seen him like that before and he wondered why. He also noticed that Tadashi had his mind on something completely different. Whenever Hiro asked him a question, he wasn't listening or he would answer almost a minute later.

Almost everyday Tadashi would leave for a few hours. The first two days were fun. Not having to follow all his brother's orders or getting nagged at for doing almost anything.

Tadashi would also ask for a favor and left his notebook to him so Hiro could pull out some of his work. They were pretty easy jobs and he did all of them. But then, Hiro was getting to get bored.

After 4 days, he had had it.

"Tadashi." His older brother was staring into space at the moment, a small smile on his face.

"TADASHI" Hiro screamed, catching the attention of not only his brother but also from some people nearby.

"Wha - what? What's wrong?"

"You are always like that now!" Tadashi frowned.

"What do you mean like that?"

"You never pay attention anymore. It's like your mind is somewhere else. Where do you go off to? Cause every time you come back you are more distracted than ever."

Tadashi looked at him with wide eyes. He hadn't expected for Hiro to notice. He sighed.

"Well, you deserve to know. Remember that girl from the other day? The one from the car crash?"

Hiro nodded.

"Well, um where should I start? Um I found out that the car crash accident wasn't ... really an accident. It was all planned." Hiro looked at him with wide eyes.

"I had to spill her coffee so she would miss sight of the car heading towards her. But before we left that day, I just did something that I shouldn't have done. I turned around."

"And why did you do that?." Hiro asked curiously. Tadashi simply shrugged.

"I don't know actually. I had this bad feeling inside of me. And it was also for a fact that Ihadacrushonjer." Tadashi mumbled quickly.

"You what?" Hiro leaned closed to hear better. Tadashi stayed quiet, not sure to find the words he was looking for. Hiro was about to ask again when he started talking.

"I like her." Hiro's eyes widened. _Oh man_.

"But you know tha-"

"That is against the rules. Yes I know." Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck.

"But it's just that - I want to be one of them. And I want to be with her. I always wanted to be part of them, not watch over them. The thing is, I can't exactly quit this job either, thanks to the Chairman." His voice deepened at the memory of the previews meetings.

"And all these days I was with her. I just wanted to spent every moment with her before... you know."

Hiro remained silent, taking it all in.

"Ok so what are you going to do about it?"

"Ok? You're not going to rat me out?"

"Why would I? You are my brother. I'll support you on this. It's your choice after all." Hiro gave his brother his cute tooth-gapped smile.

* * *

"Let me know if I got the plan straight. You are going to meet her but the rest of the adjustment will think that you went there to finish the job."

"Yes. Then I'll tell her my secret. Right then, they will know everything and try to restart me."

Hiro looked worriedly at his brother. They were risking too much by doing that. There had been rare cases of some agents been restarted. Very few actually. But it was never spoken of.

If the adjustment caught up with him, he would loose his brother forever.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, what if they catch you?."

"I have to try. And if they do, well ... I won't remember anything and neither will she." Hiro only nodded. _But I will_.

"So, on with the plan. After that, we will run somewhere safe. Somewhere that's surrounded by water. And we will be moving from time to time. I know a place where there aren't many agents."

"And I'll do anything I can to lure them off."

"But remember to be careful"

"You are telling me to be careful? What a knucklehead" Hiro said jokingly.

* * *

Honey was sitting on the cafe where she always met with Tadashi the last week. She smiled. It had only been a week since their first encounter but she had already fallen for the guy. And their first kiss had been warm, passionate. She couldn't believe how well they had connected. It was as if they had known each other all their life.

She looked down at her watch. _Where is he? He's never late_. She heard a bell and looked up to see him entering through the door. He saw her and smiled. He went towards the table she sat at and pulled out a chair.

"Hey how have you been?" She asked sweetly.

"Good, good" He said while he glanced from side to side, as if looking for something.

"Hey, it's something wrong?"

"I have to tell you something important." He said in a serious voice. Honey looked at him worried. Is he going to leave me?

"But before I tell you, you must know that it is something really serious."

"What? Tadashi I don't understand."

"I have to show you something first."

He took her hand and they went outside, searching for the area for something.

"Tadashi what are you doing?"

He looked around searching for something. When his eyes landed on his brother, Tadashi gave him a nod. Hiro answered with a thumbs up. The plan was being set into motion.

"Do you trust me?" He said while extending his hand. She looked at him with worried eyes. Her hand inches away from his. After a moment of hesitation, she grabbed it.

He smiled and went towards a wooden door. He extended his hand and grabbed the handle.

"Tadashi what are you -" She couldn't finish her sentence as she went through the door. Her eyes grew bigger and bigger at the sight infront of her. They were now inside of a stadium.

"Tadashi what - what is going on!?" Her mind couldn't understand what was happening. They were on the other side of the city, at least a few hours away. And they got there in seconds.

"Honey listen to me" Tadashi said while holding her and looking at her eyes.

"There are bad people searching for us now that you know this secret. They will try to reset us"

"What? Reset?" Her brow furrowed.

"Yes. They will erase our memories and our whole personality will change. We have to move now"

Tadashi made a move to go forward when he felt his hand leaving hers. He turned around and watched her standing there with confusion and fear on her eyes.

"Honey please, we don't have much time."

"But I don't understand, why are they bad? Why do they want to do that to us?"

"Look, we kind of guide humanity into the right direction. There is a plan that we must follow, if not it would not end well for you. And the day that I met you ..." He sighed

"How should I say this ..."

"What? Just say it" She said sweetly.

"You were supposed the get hit by the car that day, but I stopped it before it happened."

"Wait, are you one of them?"

"Yes but I never wanted anything bad happening to you."

Honey was about to ask him something else when she was interrupted.

"Tadashi! You have to move! Keep going, I'll hold them off." Hiro yelled at them. Tadashi nodded and extended his hand for her to grab. She doubted but finally grabbed it. They ran to the next door and disappeared.

Hiro knew the paths Tadashi would be using. He went through several doors, locking them and even barricaded them as to slow the other agents. Hiro was running to the next door when he suddenly bumped into someone. He was about to apologize when the person grabbed his arm strongly and pulled him away. Hiro was about to protest when he saw who the person was.

"I know what you are doing Mr. Hamada."

Hiro tried pulling away but Callaghan's grip remained strong. The older man's hand reached a door and he opened it, shoving Hiro inside. He fell to the ground.

"And you won't interfere with our work anymore" Callaghan said angrily and he closed the door behind him.

Hiro stood up quickly and tried opening the door, only to come to a stop. The door wouldn't open. He then noticed that he had lost his hat in the process.

 _No no_ _no no. Tadashi needs me_!

He tried pushing the door with his tiny body, but it remained locked.

"Someone! Please let me out!"

He started banging on the door non-stop. After some minutes his hands hurt and desperation was getting a hold on him.

What had happened to his brother? Was he being reseted? No, he couldn't loose him. He was the only family he had, at least the only that cared about him.

Hiro slid down the wall and brought his knees up. His shoulder shook as he started crying. He had failed his brother. And worst of all, he didn't know how he was ever getting out of that room. By the looks of it, it sure was old and also abandoned. How much time would pass before someone finally found him?

Then, footsteps reached his ears. He looked up in time to see the door being opened. He felt relief wash over him and made his way to the door. But what he didn't expect was to see that person behind the door.

* * *

They ran and ran. Tadashi went door after door and noticed that the agents were gaining on them.

 _Where's Hiro?_

As they kept moving he decided to take a different door, changing his tactics. They entered a building. He was about to reach a door when suddenly an agent came through it.

He turned around and noticed other agents on the opposite side. Without much of a choice, he went to the staircase. He went up and up until he reached the rooftop. He saw another door and made a run for it. Before he made it, agents came through that same door. He was going back to the same door he had come into but there were agents there too.

They tried running away but there were no more doors. No way of escaping. Tadashi looked at her eyes sadly knowing what was about to come. As their time together was running out, he made one final move. He took her hands.

"I love you" As soon as his words came out his lips had connected with hers. They shared a kiss for a few seconds until Honey dared open her eyes.

"Tadashi, look"

He opened his eyes and noticed all the agents gone.

"What happened?"

"You finally did it." A new voice filled the air. Both Tadashi and Honey turned quickly at the new voice. They both saw Hiro standing there with Callaghan beside him. He was currently looking at the leather black book that Hiro had given him.

Callaghan never said a word. He only looked up at Tadashi and gave him a deathly glare. Then he turned around and left through the same door he came.

"You changed the Chairman's mind" Hiro said smiling and putting his little book away.

Tadashi's eyes grew wide. What? Dad changed his mind?

As if reading his thoughts, Hiro answered him.

"Yup that's right. You get the chance to be her. Go"

Tadashi looks at her and they both laugh with relief. They share a tight hug. Tadashi had a big smile on his face. It fell though when he looked at Hiro.

"Hey don't worry about me. I'll be sure to come visit you". Hiro said reassuringly. Tadashi approached him and ruffled his hair one last time.

"I'll see you around knucklehead".

Honey approached him and she knelt down and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Hiro. For everything". Hiro returned the hug gladly. Then they both waved goodbye and left. Hiro smiled as he saw his brother finally achieving his dream.

 **End**

* * *

 **Yeah, the ending was a little rushed but I think that the movie was too. But, could you guess which movie it was based on? :D**

 **If** **you thought of "The Adjustment Bureau" then you were right!**

 **Anyways, it was a little too short for me xD but for a one-shot it was kind of long, I'm not sure xD.**

 **I already have other movies in mind for the chapters coming next so stay tunned.**

 **And leave a review on your way out :) I'd like to know your thoughts on this type of crossover.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. 02 Not What You Expected

**A/N**

 **Hi guys :3 So sorry for taking so long but school's been really tight these past few days and I still have lots to do u.u**

 **But I squeezed some time to write this.**

 **It may be confusing in the beginning but bear with me xD**

 **Review reply:**

 **Tony18:** Thank you! :) And I'm sorry but I haven't seen Looper D: But thank you for your suggestion ˆˆ If you have any new ones, I'd love to hear about it.

 **WolfAngelWarrior16:** LOL xD I don't know what to say cause I haven't seen either of those movies. And thank you! Here you have a new chapter ;)

 **SkyAquaCristal:** Here you go!

* * *

 _ **Not what you expected**_

Tadashi ran and ran, panting with every step he took. His heart pounding loudly against his chest. With every step he made, the sky was growing darker, a storm approached the city at a fast rate.

 _How could I ever forget something so important? I have to tell Hiro_.

Memories of the last couple of hours re-surfaced.

He had left the building earlier that day to go for a walk. Wandering off, he ended on a part of the city where he hadn't gone before. The streets, although it was daylight, were darker than the usual. Tadashi looked at his surroundings and found a particular door which sparked an interest inside of him.

Even though it looked as any ordinary door, he felt that there was something important about that particular door.

Without thinking twice, his feet moved forward. His hand reached the door's handle and he turned it.

Inside, there was only one room with nothing on it except one small object. Tadashi knelt down and picked it up. It was an old dusty baseball hat. He blew the dust off and coughed as the dust filled his lungs.

He felt like the object on his hands was somehow special to him, but couldn't remember why.

His eyes then wandered to the rest of the room and his eyes widened. All four walls had different sort of words and sentences scratched. They seemed to have been done by the same person because the shape of the letters were similar and resembled each other.

As he read the words he realized they all focused on a common subject.

 _Lies_ and ... _reality?_

Tadashi's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

 _It doesn't make any sense_.

Tadashi's fingers traced the scratches alongside the wall when a sudden pain made him stop. He grabbed his head with his hands, trying to block out the pain. The hat falling once again to the floor.

He gasped and breathed heavily through his mouth. Images flashed into his mind. Images that seemed from a life time ago but also as if they were from the day before.

And then it hit him. These were not only images. They were memories. His memories. He remembered what he once had forgotten. His eyes traveled through the walls again and it all made sense to him now.

 _Oh no. Hiro!_

He grabbed the hat, _his_ hat, and put it on while he ran all the way back.

That was why he was running at the moment. He had to hurry to his brother before it was too late.

A sudden thunder made him look to his left and his eyes widened.

 _It's already happening!_

He willed himself to run faster, quicker. The wind picked up making it harder for him to keep his eyes open. He opened them slightly to look where he was going.

A smile appeared on his face as the all too familiar building came to view. He was getting closer and closer.

Tadashi was knocked down when the ground beneath his feet shook. He got up quickly and kept moving. He had to reach Hiro before it was too late. He had to tell him the truth.

He was close but not close enough. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled for his brother's name hoping he would hear him. He kept on running when, a few seconds later, he saw Hiro looking outside the window, searching for him. When his eyes met his brother's, a smile made way to his face. He stopped running and cupped his hands once more.

"Hiro! This world is n-". He was violently shaken and fell to the ground. He used his hands to stop the fall.

"Tadashi!"

He heard Hiro yelling but he was more focused on the cracks on the concrete floor that where making their way towards him.

* * *

Inside the building, on the 3rd floor a wide room was filled with all sort of tools and was stacked with papers of all sizes and colors.

Hiro had been working on a project for months now, but he was almost done. He only needed to adjust a few details. He took a few steps back to admire his project. He was working on a special type of robot. Both he and Tadashi had designed the blueprints with it's design. It was going to help in cases when normal people couldn't help, like entering a place that was burning down or in cases on which lots of strength was needed.

He looked at the blueprint one last time, checking what else needed to be done. He was taken by surprise when he heard lighting. He looked up to the huge window glass. He looked confused. Storms where not common at all, specially on that area. But he just shrugged it off and was making his way back to his robot when the ground shook. It was not too violent but it was not a light shake either.

 _Ok, now it is weird_.

A thunderstorm, he got it. But an earthquake? What was going on? Suddenly he heard his brother yelling his name. He ran outside the balcony. His eyes scanning the area for his brother. He found him running quickly a few meters away from the building's front door. When their eyes met, Tadashi smiled. He started to say something when the ground shook hard, throwing his brother to the ground.

"Tadashi!" Hiro yelled worriedly. Tadashi did not look up to him but was looking at the ground. He stood up, attempting to run again but the ground fell off, taking Tadashi with him.

"TADASHI!" Hiro's eyes widened in horror. He made his way to the stairs and went outside the building. He didn't notice how the storm was clearing nor that the tremors decided to suddenly stop. He kept his gaze fixed on where he had last seen his brother.

Tears were forming on his eyes and his heart squeezed. Debris and large pieces of glass from windows covered the ground. He tripped over a rock and fell hard on the ground. A few scratches covered his knees and elbows, but it didn't matter to him. He got back on his feet and kept moving and moving.

He reached the whole and looked inside. It was pitch black down there, except for the only light coming from outside.

"Tadashi! Are you all right?" Silence met his ears and his heart raced. _No, he can't be dead. Maybe he is unconscious. Yeah, he's gotta be unconscious. Maybe he was buried or he is trapped or something_. His mind and heart were fighting on which was right.

Reason told him that Tadashi couldn't have survived the fall. But then, his heart gave him hope that he may be alive. There were cases when people survived things that they couldn't have because they had hope, a reason to come back home. Maybe this was the case.

He made his down through the pile of rocks. He got down and screamed for his brother yet again. His echo was heard through the tunnel but nothing more. In his desperation he started moving rock after rock trying to find Tadashi. His fingers hurt from trying to move larger pieces of rock, his arms where getting tired and heavy but that didn't stop him.

 _No no no no no, come on, come on._ _Please_.

He could feel his eyes water again. He used his hands to clear the tears away. But soon, fresh new tears came. Even though he couldn't see well with his vision blurred he tried going on but his strength had left him and the rocks remaining where too big for him to move. The scratches on his fingers and palms had started to bleed from the constant work.

"Tadashi, where are you?" He said, his voice a whisper. He couldn't even find him. Couldn't find his body. His knees gave away and he fell to the floor in all fours. Tears rolled on his face and his shoulders shook from his crying. He felt miserable. The only person that mattered to him was gone. Taken from him in an instance.

And he didn't even had a chance to say goodbye. Why? Why did this happen to him? Why was he left all alone? Tadashi was his only friend, the only one who understood him. The one who could make him feel better and laugh when he was feeling down. His silent cry turned to sobs as he realized Tadashi was not coming back. Ever.

A noise came to his ears and he turned his head to the left towards it's source.

 _Tadashi?_

He blinked repeatedly, wiping his tears away. He squinted his eyes to see better in the darkness. He could make a faint outline of a creature, walking in all fours. Hiro's heart raced when the creature's eyes looked at him with anger. Bright eyes meeting dark chocolate ones. It let out a roar and started sprinting towards the younger Hamada.

Hiro stood up quickly and took off running, climbing his way back, not daring to look back.

* * *

" _THIS WORLD IS NOT REAL_!"

Tadashi screamed as he sat up with a jolt. All his body was covered in sweat and he felt his heart beating rapidly.

 _Breathe. It was just a dream. More like a nightmare_. He could remember the pain he felt when the floor gave away and the rocks crushed him, killing him. His chest still felt as it was compressed, making it hard for him to breathe.

He closed his eyes and grabbed the bridge of his nose. How could he have forgotten something so important?

Right there he remembered when he, _himself_ , wrote those words on the walls: _Everything's a lie, this world's not real, we are dreaming,_ etc. He massaged his temples with his fingers.

"Are you okay Hiro?" When he didn't get a response, he got worried. He turned to his side and saw Hiro still asleep. He frowned.

"Hiro?". His little brother showed no response. Tadashi grabbed his shoulders, shaking them slightly.

"Come on knucklehead wake up". Hiro didn't even stir. He kept sleeping peacefully.

Tadashi's eyes followed the cable attached into his brother's wrist to the grey briefcase, which was still making it's hissing noise, signaling that the device was still active and going.

"Oh no...". His eyes moved from the briefcase to his little brother. Worry creeping inside of him. He couldn't turn the machine off, but there was still half an hour on the clock. That was a lot of time for Hiro to be alone. And he remembered the look of pure fear on his brother face as he was falling down. Tadashi deduced that Hiro was still inside and he also didn't know that he was dreaming. He will think that his world is real. He had to get him back.

Frowning with determination, he grabbed his wire once again attaching it to his wrist. He laid down on the cold floor and let the drug made it's way through his system. His eye lids felt heavy and he gave in, letting the darkness consume him.

* * *

Tadashi's eyes snapped opened. As soon as he did, he noticed that something was wrong. A cold breeze hit against his face. The breeze was moving his hair in all directions. He crossed his arms and rubbed his arms in attempt to get some warmth.

Looking up, the sky was grey. It seemed like it was about to rain any moment now. Looking down, the whole the city they had once built, was now deteriorated. Windows were broken everywhere and the buildings were all dirty from smoke and dirt. It felt as if decades had gone by. But it couldn't have been such a long time, could it? He had been awake for only a few seconds.

Focusing on finding Hiro, he made his way through the city to the building they used to work in. That was the only place he thought Hiro would be. He walked quietly down the street. When the building's front door came to view, he started jogging. He played close attention to the ground, making sure not to fall once again. He passed through the hole he had fallen a few seconds ago and shuddered at the memory of the pain he'd experienced.

"Hiro?" He called quietly but got no response. He climbed the stairs and made his way to their old working room. He thought that maybe Hiro had done some progress on the proyects they were working on but his eyes widened at what he saw. Papers and blueprints were scattered all over the concrete floor. He made his way slowly inside the room taking in his surroundings. He was confused. It felt like a storm wrecked the whole place. He even found pieces on the floor that belonged to the robot they had finished. Well, _almost_ finished. Now, it had been dismantled.

 _What in the world happened in here?_

A sudden clang made him turn his head to his right. A few feet in front of him there a thin figure kneeling on the floor. Their clothes were too small and short for him and the jacket and jean's bright colors were now faded. His jeans legs were covered in holes as well as his shoes.

Tadashi wondered who this person was. He was much different from his brother. He was taller and had more muscle in his shoulders and legs. But now that he thought about it, there were no other people in the dream. Only the two of them. Could it be him?

The figure turned around extremely fast and looked in utter fear when Tadashi's foot stepped on a piece of a glass. Right then, Tadashi saw those familiar dark brown eyes. There were dark bags under his eyes that seemed like he hadn't slept in _weeks_ and his face was thinner and longer. Had he grown?

Before Tadashi had time to register what he saw or even ask what was happening, Hiro was already gone.

"Hiro wait!" Tadashi made his way through the room chasing after his brother. When they were young, they would play _you're it_ constantly, Tadashi always winning because of size. But now, Hiro was getting the upper hand, getting further away from him.

 _Since when did he start running so fast?_

Tadashi pushed himself forward and made an attempt to reach his younger brother. He stretched his arm and grabbed Hiro's wrist. The sudden movement almost sent them both to the ground. Tadashi stopped and so did Hiro. But that didn't stop the younger Hamada to try and keep on.

"No! Let go of me! You're not real!" He trashed and kicked, trying to get away from the stranger that resembled his older - dead - brother. He was forcefully grabbed by his shoulders and he looked up with fear.

"What are you talking about!? I _am_ real!" Tadashi screamed at his brother. He then saw the fear and confusion on Hiro's eyes and forced himself to relaxed a little. He let go of him, but he was ready to go after his brother if he decided to take off again.

"Hiro. Look at me. I am real."

"But... you died. I saw you.. you got - you got crushed - almost two years ago"

Tadashi's mouth fell in disbelief. Two years? _Two whole years!?_ Now he understood why Hiro looked so different. Two years had gone by. He was now 16. _Oh my ..._

"How are - how are you still alive? Where have you been all this time? Hiro asked in confussion and sadness.

"Hiro it might sound crazy but - " Tadashi was interrupted when a hissing noise came closer to them and he frowned in confusion. He turned around to ask Hiro what was that all about but he hadn't expected to see Hiro so afraid of whatever had made that nois.

"We have to go now!" He grabbed his older brother and ran up the stairs, he didn't stop. Not even to catch his breath. Tadashi was loosing his breath, gasping for oxygen while Hiro was actually taking it better than him. Hiro was used to running away from those creatures. Ever since they had appeared, they were always after him. He never knew how they found him but they always did no matte where he was.

They reached the rooftop with nowhere else to go.

While Hiro was making sure to close the door behind him, and looking for any objects to barricade the door, Tadashi was actually looking at the building's edge.

 _Yes! A nice and painless death. Well mostly painless_.

"Come on. We have to jump." Tadashi ran towards the rooftops edge and looked down.

"What are you thinking!?" Hiro grabbed his arm and pulled him further away from danger. Tadashi looked back at him in confusion.

"You could have died" Hiro said angrily. Seriously, what was his brother thinking? He had already been taken from him once, he was going to let that happen again.

"Hiro I don't have time to explain! We have to do this. I can explain later." As if on queue, noises could be heard from the staircase from where the creatures were coming from. They were getting closer and closer.

"No!" Hiro stood his ground. Crossing his arms. He demanded an answer. Tadashi made an exaggerated sigh.

"Ok ok. What you need to know is that this world -" Tadashi motioned with his hands towards the city, "everything you are seeing right now it's not real. You and I are both dreaming."

Tadashi looked at the door. The black creatures trying to get through. _Seriously, what are those things?_

"Come on Hiro. Don't you trust me?" He extended his hand towards his little brother who eyed it suspiciously but also with fear.

He looked back and forth, from the hand in front of him to the door and from the door to the hand. What if what Tadashi was saying was not true? What if he really died? But if Tadashi was right about the dreaming and all that? Maybe he could end his living nightmare once and for all.

Looking at Tadashi he extended his arm slowly, hesitating. Finally he grabbed his hand and Tadashi pulled him closer to the edge. Hiro's heat raced wildly against his chest and he swallowed nervously. He looked at Tadashi, who nodded slightly in a reassuring way, and they both jumped towards to their deaths.

* * *

Two pair of dark brown eyes snapped open and both brothers gasped violently, sucking every bit of air they could.

Hiro was visibly shaking, if it was from fear or the adrenaline, he couldn't tell. Still, his mind couldn't believe that all those years he had been alone were in fact a dream.

Those creatures chasing after him were not real. Just a figment of his imagination. But then, everything was so detailed and the emotions he felt were so real that he never suspected. He'd have never guessed it was a dream unless Tadashi hadn't told him otherwise.

"We are in the real world now right?" Hiro asked between breaths.

"Yes, yes we are. Why?"

"I just wanted to be sure." But then, a seed of doubt grew on his heart. Was it real? Or were they still dreaming? They had been in dreams within other dreams. What if they needed to go a level up? If they were still dreaming, he needed to wake up.

* * *

 _Right?_

* * *

 **I'll leave it open for you to image what happens next xD.**

 **So could you guess the movie?** **Yup, it was Inception xD Hugs to all of you who guessed.**

 **Sorry that it was a little rushed but I kinda wanted to post it and also, I couldn't find my inspiration back yet u.u**

 **So this one was a little more difficult to think about. But the thing is: Hiro created his own monsters out of his own fear (kinda when Fisher created the projection of his uncle in his dream because he suspected he was behind the kidnappings.) On this case, Hiro created those monsters because he thought that something else had to cause Tadashi's death. Therefore the creatures and also that's why he was afraid of them.**

 **And as the movie says, time in dreams multiplies. So even though Tadashi was only awake a few seconds before going under again, two years passed for Hiro in the dream.**

 **BTW, do you guys like guessing the movie? Or you just want to start reading the next stories knowing which movie it is? Just wondering. Maybe it's easier to know the movie from the start.**

 **Next fic will be song inspired :D Yaay**

 **Reviews are love**


End file.
